Nap
by Lady Kitara
Summary: Light wants a nap and L almost sets the apartment on fire. Light x L fluff


Lady's Fanfic is called: Nap

Lady's Fanfic is called: Nap.

Just something that popped in to my mind when I was trying to come up with my BxL fic and thought that maybe this could work so let me know what you think okay? Just so you know Light and L are living together in this fic at Light's apartment k?

Light x L

I do not own Death Note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I'm going to take a nap." Light said standing up and heading to the bedroom.

"Light-kun is tired already? Very Kira-like." L turned in his chair to face the other.

"I am not Kira. I just didn't get any sleep last night."

"That is Light-kun's fault." L chewed on some of his cookies that he had next to him.

"Unlike you, L, I can't pull two nighters in a row. I'll just sleep for a few hours and then help you again with the case." And with that he left to the bedroom to take a nap.

L continued his work until he ran out of cookies. It wouldn't be a problem just to get more sweets but since he had eaten them all night there where no more. He could go to the store and but them but to leave Light in the house with his laptop? No, that would not do.

So hoping to find something in the fridge he went to the small kitchen. There he rummaged through to his horror there was nothing sweet. Sadly he went back to the living room to sulk when he had an idea.

Going to a cooking web site he copied some recipes for a cake some brownies and strawberry jam. Now being a great detective didn't mean he could cook. It was said you needed a lot of emotion to cook so this could be a little hard.

Back in the kitchen L started to set up the thing he would need. Once that was done he looked at the one for cake. Flour, three eggs, oil, and water.

"This seems easy." L said to himself. First he put in flour along with the other ingredients. What he didn't notice that he had the recipe for a cake that was to make from scratch. So it didn't look to good.

next he made the brownies mix, another idea hit him. Why not mix the two mixes together? That way he could have a brownies cake! A two for one!

So he put them in a pot and put it on the stove as seeing as he never cooked in his life so he thought he should put in on the burner. After all Light always cooked for him because he was trying to get him to eat other things them sugar and sweets.

After ten minutes of waiting he decided to check on his cake. To his shock it was boiling over and it looked like mud. Hurrying over he quickly tried to think of what to do. There was only one thing to do when he messed up like this. Taking in a deep breath he ran to the bedroom.

Light who was having a nice nap was yanked out of his sleep when something jumped on him.

"Oof!"

"Light-kun!"

"What?!" Light sat up. When he did he noticed that L was covered in what looked like cake batter. He eyes widen and ran so fast to the kitchen that L almost fell of the bed.

"I hope Light-kun isn't mad at me." L said to himself.

"RYUZAKI!"

L hung his head. Light was mad at him.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" Light said as the dark haired man came into the kitchen.

"I was hungry and Light-kun was taking a nap so as not to wake him up I cooked for myself."

"Remember the last time you cooked?" Light was throwing away the pot because there was no way they would use it again.

"I did not burn anything this time."

"That's not the point!" Light snapped both from being tired and for having to clean up the place.

"Light-kun is mad at me." L sat on the floor to sulk.

Light looked at him for moment before sighing. He could never stay mad at L for long. Really who could stay mad?

"I not mad at you. Just don't do this again alright? Come on we'll clean this later."

L said nothing so Light just picked him up and headed back to the bedroom.

"I am not sleepy Light-kun." L spoke once he was on the mattress.

"Look just sleep for a few hours and then I'll buy you some sweets okay?"

L didn't answer him. for a moment Light thought his love was still sulking but when he leaned over he saw the L had fallen a sleep.

"L…" Light sighed. He should have known that L would fall a sleep once the raven haired man was on the bed.

Pulling the smaller to him Light placed a soft kiss on the pale lips before pulling the covers over them as the sleep comfortably on that nice lazy afternoon day.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Yay! Fluff as lightslaststand asked for!

This was not my best but I wanted a nap and so thus the fic. Now then my nap.

Anyway as I said before I will write fanfics of these pairings.

Light x L

Light x Mello

Light x Matt

Light x Near

Mello x Near

Mello x Matt

B x L

Love,

Lady Kitara


End file.
